Por amor y culpabilidad
by Jennifer Hernandez
Summary: Un minific mas desde el punto de vista de solo un observador. Quien miro como el sufrimiento de Candy la llevo hasta la muerte...


Antes de comenzar debo decir que no siempre estuve muy de acuerdo con que algo como lo que a continuación leerán sucediera pero me fue inevitable pensar en algo así...

"**POR AMOR Y CULPABILIDAD":**

No la conocí bien, jamás supe su nombre pero creo que yo la conocía mejor que nadie. Ella era enfermera trabajaba en el hospital que esta a unas cuadras de aquí. Siempre, no existía día que faltara llegaba por la mañana y me saludaba, yo un simple vendedor de periódicos me sentía estupendo cuando esa muchachita llegaba y con tan solo una de sus miradas, o con una de sus sonrisas me alegraba el día. Siempre al llegar miraba los periódicos, no más que las portadas, buscando algo, no sé qué pero lo sospechaba.

Una mañana miro una portada y en su rostro pude ver algo de asombro y tristeza al mismo tiempo:

"_TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER EL FAMOSO ACTOR DE BRODWAY SE CASA CON LA EX ACTRIZ SUSANA MARLOW"._

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y yo le pregunte:

"¿Señorita se encuentra bien?" Ella no contestaba así que la tome del brazo y reacciono.

"¿Eh? Si, lo estoy, disculpe" Dijo y se fue corriendo.

No entendí hasta que mi anciana mente empezó a indagar, esa muchacha se acercaba todas las mañanas buscando algo, una noticia quizá, una en específica tal vez.

Volvió a la mañana siguiente, ella ya no sonreía y su mirada se encontraba mas apagada que nunca. Así que le pregunte:

"Señorita ¿Usted conocía a Terrence Grandchester?"

Ella enmudeció un momento y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos "Si"-Dijo tristemente.

Así pasaron los días y ella tan puntual llegaba siempre a la misma hora.

Apareció otra noticia pero esta vez no reacciono como la pasada… En su rostro pude ver total tristeza y decepción mas no asombro:

"_SUSANA MARLOW ESPERA UN HIJO DEL ACTOR TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER"_

Ese encabezado le destrozo totalmente, miles y miles de lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro y esta vez sin disculparse, huyo de ahí como quien huye de algo de lo que siempre se escondió, como quien huye de una realidad que lastima, una realidad que parte el corazón.

Desde ese día no volvió, no sé que le sucedió, pero mi corazón me dijo que ella jamás volvería. Me dirigí al hospital y una chica fue muy amable conmigo al decirme su nombre y su dirección.

Vivia en un departamento el casero me dijo que había vuelto a Lakewood, su lugar natal o algo así. Cerré el puesto y decidido a saber que fue de ella marche hacia allá. Me recibió un mayordomo que al preguntar por la señorita Candy me miro de pies a cabeza:

"No lo sabe ¿cierto?"-Dijo él con una cierta tristeza en la voz.

"¿Saber qué?"-Dije yo desconcertado.

"Pase"- Y me dirigió a un salón.

Al entrar era todo silencio, lo poco que se escuchaba eran murmullos y lamentos, gente alrededor de un féretro.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"-Me pregunte sin entender.

Un hombre se me acerco y me miro, rubio, alto, ojos azules.

"¿Usted la conocía?"- Pregunto él con suma tristeza.

"Si"-Tarde en responder ¿Realmente la conocía? Creo que sí me dije para mí mismo.

Me acerque al féretro y vi a aquella chiquilla que veía todas las mañanas sonreír. Ahora no era la misma.

Platique unos minutos con aquel joven se presento como William Albert.

"¿Cómo murió?"- Me atreví a preguntar.

El tardo en contestar, pero finalmente dijo:

"Envenenamiento"-Dijo mientras apretaba los puños quizá de impotencia por no haber podido detenerla.

"Y están seguros de que…"-No me dejo terminar y dijo:

"Dejo una carta"-Menciono mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. "¿Usted sabe por qué?"-Pregunte yo.

"No"-Dijo el tristemente. "Un día llego y al otro…sucedió"

"Creo saber el porqué"-Le dije titubeando, inmediatamente me tomo por los hombros y me pregunto. Al explicarle lo sucedido en días pasados se disculpo y se retiro. Jamás lo volví a ver.

Y una mañana al descargar los periódicos de ese día, vi un encabezado que me provoco asombro y tristeza a la vez:

"_TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER MUERE"_

Realmente lo esperaba… Y ese día, esa fría mañana me di cuenta de lo que se hace por amor, sin conocerlos siquiera supe de lo que habían sufrido. Dos jóvenes enamorados que por algún motivo sufrieron una separación. Ella al ver esa última noticia, desesperada busco salir de esta vida. El al enterarse del trágico suceso. Lleno de culpa, de amor, de desesperación siguió el ejemplo de su amada. Podría asegurar que hoy están juntos y felices en ese cielo tan azul, sabiendo que ahora nada ni nadie los podrá separar. Increíble que para que sintieran esa paz tuviesen que con su vida acabar. Y hoy me doy cuenta de por amor de todo se es capaz.

_¡FIN!_


End file.
